


Brothers

by theLiterator



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/pseuds/theLiterator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Robin and Robin are, in fact, brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: DCU (Batman), Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, reminding someone that they are brothers

He is not expecting the betrayal. Red Robin must be, because he sends their group a wink when they take him away, and Damian has not felt less like Robin in months, and he renews his efforts against their bonds and the rage builds up and he _screams_.

The Martian girl must sedate him, because he wakes again when they are no longer trapped against the walls, and he is alone in his corner because he is Robin and no one here trusts him with that.

“Why,” he snarls, advancing on the boy who’d betrayed Drake, with his pithily colored costume and a smirk across his features.

“Red Robin is strong, okay?” the boy says. “He can handle it. You’re lucky I didn’t pick _you_ ,” he adds. “No one would mind if you got taken away next.”

“If I get to pick,” Robin says firmly, “I won’t pick you, because I am Robin, and I will volunteer myself. But I also will not pick you, because when you are begging for mercy, when you are bleeding and crying and wishing for it all just to end, it won’t be at _his_ hands.” He smiles an al Ghul smile, and the boy blanches and the other brightly colored children cluster around him in his defense.

“Why do you care so much?” a soft-voiced girl asks, and he turns to her, trying to shove all that is not Robin back under his skin where it belongs. “You _hate_ him.”

Robin stares at her. There are precisely two people allowed to betray Drake, and one of them is not here and the other is himself.

He goes back to his corner and presses his back against the wall there and begins to meditate.

They show them videos the whole time, so his waking-dreams are of Drake and of blood and of screaming. Two of the children are sobbing, begging for it to end. One of the oldest is telling lies about how the Justice League will get to them in time.

Robin is certain, in fact, that his father will arrive alone. He wonders if he will be blamed for Drake being taken. He wonders if it is his fault that Drake was taken.

They bring Drake back, using the magnetic cuffs to bind them all before dumping Red Robin in the middle of the floor. It is an agonizing five minutes they wait to be released again; Red Robin simply lies still and pants for breath.

Robin is the first at his side, handily taking out several of Red Robin’s team when they try to wrest that responsibility from him.

He is bleeding, but none of those wounds are serious. His arm is broken, badly, and Robin carefully tears off a strip of his cape where it’s meant to be torn, and he glances at Superboy. “Set the bone,” he instructs. Superboy doesn’t argue, and Robin splints the limb tightly to Red Robin’s chest.

Red Robin doesn’t scream.

“You are a complete fool,” Damian tells Drake coldly. “You trust _these_ with your life, and look how it is repaid!”

Drake smiles a bloody smile up at him and grabs Damian’s hand. “Robin,” he says warmly. “’m okay, see?”

“You may fool Nightwing with this act,” Damian snarls, “But I am not him!”

“No,” Drake says. “No you aren’t.”

“I don’t understand,” someone whispers, only to be hushed.

Damian clings tightly to Drake’s hand and ignores them. “I’m gonna ‘member this next time you try to kill me,” Drake slurs. Damian sniffs skeptically.

“I don’t try to kill you,” he snaps. “If I tried, you would be dead,” he adds.

Drake uses Damian’s hand to pull himself to a sitting position, then collapses against Damian’s chest. Damian fusses with covering him with his cape and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“C’mon, guys,” Superboy says. “Let’s figure out a way out of here.”

“And just _leave them_? Robin’s lost his mind!”

“Of course he has,” Superboy replies. “That’s his _brother_.”


End file.
